


Croissants for breakfast

by TattoOS



Category: TAXI (Movies), TAXI - Fandom
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattoOS/pseuds/TattoOS
Summary: Petra was in with Germans, Lilly was having an affair, the boys commiserate





	Croissants for breakfast

The last client of the day lived outside Marseille in La Ciotat. Usually Daniel stuck to the streets of Marseille because he knew them and was much more comfortable on those roads, but the old lady in the back of his cab had offered a large tip to get her there. He had left his house this morning still arguing with Lilly whilst walking out of the door, she didn’t understand why he chose to be a cab driver, especially after he had won the official race sponsored by the police force. He was still thinking of ways to explain it to her when he dropped the old lady off and started back towards Marseille. In the end he decided to drop by Lilly’s house with a gift in the hope of explaining to her why he preferred driving cabs. 

As he arrived at her house, he noticed that she had a new car on the drive and his immediate reaction was to get cross that she had not honoured their agreement to find her a new car together, but then he remembered that she had been trying to get her licence for a while now and getting cross at her after she had finally passed would only make the matter worse. He sighed and got out of his cab and started towards the door, analysing the car on the drive and making a mental note of all the modifications he could add if she was looking for a more substantial gift then the wine and chocolates he had bought with him. 

Once he had unlocked the door with his key, he decided to surprise her with the gifts, she wasn’t in the living room and bearing in mind it was late evening she would be getting ready for bed now. He snuck up to her bedroom and quietly opened the door, shifting the wine and chocolates to one arm in order to balance better. She was in her bedroom, but she wasn’t alone. A large sweaty man was moaning underneath her as she rode him naked. Anger flared up inside Daniel as he stood watching his girlfriend having sex with another man. He knew he would need to get out of there quickly before he did anything permanently damaging to either Lilly or the other man, so he threw his key at her back causing her to stop in shock and turn to face him, her face red with pleasure and embarrassment. The man underneath her grunted in confusion before opening his eyes and realising that he was not the only male in the room anymore.   
“Fuck you.” Daniel whispered before turning away from them and walking quickly out of the house, he needed to talk to someone about this because he knew that if he didn’t then he would either drink or smoke himself unconscious. Remembering that Emilien was on his date with Petra tonight, Daniel phoned up Emilien’s mother instead. 

He drove to the nearest phone box and called Camille. She picked up on the first ring.  
“Hello? Emilien?” He heard her ask. She sounded worried.  
“Camille, it’s Daniel. Are you alright?” She let out a relieved sigh.  
“Daniel, thank god you are ok. Emilien hasn’t come home yet, he said he would come straight home after his meal to let me know how it went.” Despite the stress in Camille’s voice, Daniel started to smile, Emilien was finally getting lucky.   
“Maybe he got caught up in the moment, y’know, and forgot to call you.” He offered to Camille, who just scoffed.  
“I like to think I raised my son better then that. He wouldn’t sleep with her on the first date, he’s not like that.” Daniel started to frown now, the more he thought about it the more he remembered Emilien refusing to hear the hints and tips that Daniel had offered to share regarding how to get someone to sleep with you on the first date. Emilien had said he would go slowly with Petra.   
“I have tried to phone him several times, but no answer. I even phoned up the police headquarters to find the girl’s number but she wasn’t answering.” Camille continued. “I just want to know he is safe.” She sighed. Daniel looked at his watch, it was 11:30pm. Emilien had said he would phone Daniel up when he needed a lift back to Camille’s but the agreed time for pick up was 11:45pm.   
“I was gonna pick him up at 11:45 anyway so I’ll drop by the restaurant now to see if they are ready.”  
“Thank you Daniel. You are so kind to us.” Camille said with a slight sob. Anything to draw my attention away from Lilly, Daniel thought with hatred. He ended the phone call, and got back into his cab. Staring silently at his steering wheel for a good few minutes bought his mind focused on Emilien, and he drove off to the restaurant. 

Upon arriving at the restaurant, he asked the waiter if Emilien and Petra were still eating. The waiter looked blankly at Daniel, and then realisation dawned on the young waiter’s face.  
“The reservation made for 9:00pm under the name of Coutant-Kerbalec never turned up. We have a strict policy regarding reservations and so gave away the table at 9:30pm.” The waiter stated with a hint of annoyance.   
“They didn’t turn up?” Daniel asked in surprise, his head spinning now because he had been the one to drop them off just around the corner.   
“No, sir. They did not turn up, now if you don’t mind... I have other tables to serve.” Daniel waved the waiter away and stood next to his cab, the look of confusion still prevalent on his face. Maybe they had got caught in the moment and were making out in the park close to where he dropped them off, he thought and drove around the block just to make sure they weren’t on the pavement somewhere. Not finding them near the road, he parked up and pulled his torch out of the glove box before starting off into the park to try and find them. 

Daniel walked through the park quickly but ensured that he checked every corner and all the dark spots to make sure that he didn’t miss them. As he was coming towards the end of the park he heard shouting and started towards it just in case it was Emilien and Petra. If it was them then it would mean that the date had gone badly and he would need to commiserate with Emilien, if it wasn’t them then Daniel could just resume his search for them, but realistically it was more likely that it was just Emilien fighting some random person for doing the smallest crime possible. He is adorably passionate like that, thought Daniel as he came closer to a small bunch of people where the shouting was coming from.   
“Excuse me, you haven’t seen my friend? He is short, supposed to be with his date?” Daniel asked the small crowd. They froze and turned to face him, only then when they parted did he see his friend bloodied and bruised on the floor. Emilien was dripping wet and shivering but ignoring this he didn’t look too bad as he had one guy in a headlock and smiled wearily at Daniel, and so Daniel focused more on the guys around that had been surrounding his friend. He recognised the classically striking features of the Germans and glanced back at Emilien.  
“What happened to your date?” Daniel asked Emilien, the Germans were watching Daniel closely waiting for the right time to make a move.   
“Turns out this was my date” Emilien croaked, spitting out blood in the process, “Petra was in with the Mercedes gang, just like these guys.” Daniel nodded, as if one betrayal couldn’t be enough.   
“Need some help buddy?” He asked nodded towards the guys that were now circling him.  
“If you don’t mind.” Emilien replied with a grin, punching the guy in the headlock out cold. Daniel nodded once more and attacked the others, his metal torch connecting with the skull of the first guy. Emilien was a lot more energetic and invested now that he knew he wasn’t alone against six other people and so together they where able to beat up four and cause the remaining two to run. 

Daniel walked over to Emilien and hugged him tightly ignoring the fact that his favourite jacket was getting damp and muddy. He breathed in deeply and smiled as he felt Emilien’s shaking arms wrap around him. “Can you walk?” Daniel whispered. Emilien nodded into Daniel’s chest and pulled away.  
“Thank you for coming to find me.” He croaked back, blood mixing with the water dripping down his face and his eye already starting to swell up.   
“Anytime.” Daniel muttered as he began to complete a quick analysis of Emilien’s injuries, there didn’t seem to be anything life threatening but he would be sore in the morning with cuts and large bruises. “You definitely know how to take a punch, do you need to go and report this to the police station or would you prefer to get cleaned up, into different clothes and rested before reporting it?” Daniel asked.   
“I just want to rest to be honest. We should probably call them anyway to let them know these guys are here and there are two running. I will sort out my statement tomorrow or something.” He replied looking at the four guys on the floor around them. Then he continued, “Petra knew where I lived so I’ll stay at my mother’s until they find her and the rest of the gang.” Emilien sighed looking down at the ground with sad eyes.   
“You can stay with me if you want.” Daniel blurted out, Emilien looked up at him and smiled very briefly. Why did you do that, stupid! Daniel thought to himself. His line of thought broke off when Emilien hugged him tightly again, resting his head into Daniel’s chest again and let out a long sigh. Daniel could feel his heartbeat increase and wrapped his arms tightly around the cold and shivering Emilien.  
“I wouldn’t want to get in the way of Lilly.” Emilien said into Daniel’s chest. Daniel laughed shallowly as he remembered the events earlier this evening.  
“Lilly will not be a problem anymore.” He said through gritted teeth, Emilien pulled away from Daniel with confusion plastered on his face.  
“What do you mean?” He asked. Daniel sighed and rubbed his neck.  
“I caught her cheating, we argued again this morning so I went to hers after my shift and found her riding some random guy in her bedroom.” He looked at the ground so that he wouldn’t be able to see Emilien’s expression, but he still heard the gasp.  
“And what did you do?”   
“Threw my keys at her, swore at her, left and called your mother. She told me that you hadn’t answered your phone and she was worried so I came looking for you.” Daniel whispered still looking at the floor. He felt a cold hand on his chin tilting his head up and looked at Emilien.  
“I’m sorry to hear about Lilly, but I’m glad you came to look for me.” Emilien whispered, his hand moving from Daniel’s chin to his cheek, he smiled encouragingly at Daniel and pulled him into another hug. “If you are ok with me staying at yours, I think I would like that.” Emilien added, “My mother can drop by in the morning because otherwise she will fret over me all night.” Daniel nodded with relief and hugged tighter at Emilien, glad to have someone in his life that cares enough about him.   
“I’d like that.” He whispered. “But first we got to call your friends to pick up the guys here.” Daniel muttered glaring at the Germans on the floor, and pulling his phone out of his coat. He explained what had happened whilst walking back to his car with the shivering Emilien, the police said that they would lock up the people in the park and start trying to find the others. They wanted Emilien and Daniel to stay and talk about what’s happened but Daniel made it clear that neither of them would be able to that night due to them needed to get changed and rest, in the end the officers on the phone agreed but made him promise they would drop in tomorrow morning. 

It was way past midnight by the time they got home, they walked numbly into the garage and Daniel pushed Emilien towards his shower with a pair of spare pjs before phoning Camille up to let her know that Emilien was ok and resting at his. It took several minutes of confirming that he was ok until Camille accepted this and agreed to come by in the morning to check on her son. When Daniel finished the phone call he heard the water turn off in the shower room, and picked up some spare blankets to put on his bed for Emilien.   
When he finally came out of the shower, Emilien looked a lot warmer in Daniel’s spare pjs, and towel dried hair. Daniel wrapped a blanket around his friend’s shoulders and sat him down on the sofa, taking the seat next to him.   
“Did you eat anything this evening?” Daniel asked watching Emilien. He shook his head but put his hand on Daniel’s thigh to stop him from getting up to make him something.  
“I’m not really hungry, just tired and sore.” He said with a sigh. Daniel nodded and indicated towards his bed in the higher level.  
“You can sleep there tonight, it’ll be better for you. I’m fine with the sofa.” Emilien looked like he wanted to protest but he shifted slightly and winced.  
“Thank you. Are you going to be alright?” He asked watching Daniel’s face carefully. Daniel smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah, to be honest I should have seen it coming, she only ever cared about sex and money, neither of which you get in abundance as a taxi driver.” Daniel said with a sigh. “What about you?”  
Emilien looked at the floor with a frown, his left hand fiddling with the arm of the sofa, his right hand tapping out a fast pace on his leg. He paused for a while before answering.

“I should have realised that she was in with them, she was more interested in knowing every little detail of the case compared to the other past cases. Also she had the same surname which should have been the biggest clue but I just thought it was a common German name.” Emilien sighed again, and rubbed his eyes. “The worst bit wasn’t even when they pushed me in that fountain and held me under for ages, the worst bit was when they dragged me out of it and started to explain what they were going to do to my mother and my friends in the station... and, um, what they were going to do to you. I- l just don’t think I could deal with that.” He said finally looking up at Daniel, his eyes wet and sad. It stirred something in Daniel’s heart as he offered his arm out to Emilien, his friend gave a small sob and snuggled closer to him.   
“Hey, it’s ok. You’re safe, they don’t know where I live and they don’t know where your mother lives. We are all safe.” Daniel reassured Emilien, stroking his hand over his friend’s damp hair. He pulled Emilien closer when the sobs didn’t stop, his heart softening as Emilien’s arms curled around Daniel and gripped tightly at his shirt. “Emilien... I got you, it’s ok.” He repeated like a mantra into his friend’s ear until he could no longer hear the sobs and Emilien’s shoulders stopped shaking. Emilien was completely still, nestled closely into Daniel’s chest, his breathing steadier and his eyes closed. Is he asleep? Daniel wondered, still stroking his hands through Emilien’s hair. In response the smaller guy nestled closer into Daniel’s chest and let out a soft noise of comfort. I think he is asleep, Daniel confirmed to himself. He picked Emilien up gently and carried him up to bed, peeling the smaller man away from his chest and laying him down under the covers with the extra blankets on top. Just as Daniel started to walk away, Emilien grabbed his hand and held tight.   
“Stay... please.” He whispered in a shaky voice. Daniel looked down at his friend and considered his options, yes he really did want to get into bed next to Emilien, hold him close and drift off to sleep with the smell of his old oil-scented pyjamas mixed with his friend’s naturally fresh and almost green scent surrounding him as he fell asleep, but Daniel was also aware that he and his friend had both suffered great losses today, he didn’t want to start something neither of them were prepared for or invested in. They would definitely need to have a talk in the morning.   
“Please, Danny.” He heard Emilien breathe, Daniel let out a sigh and knelt beside his friend, stroking the soft hair one more time.   
“I’ll stay...” He whispered back, pulling the covers closer around Emilien when he saw the shoulders shiver. “I need to get changed first though.” Emilien let out another soft noise and loosened his grip on Daniel’s hand. Daniel smiled and squeezed Emilien’s hand gently to reassure him that he would be back. 

He quickly got out of his damp jacket and jeans, swapping them for his petrol stained shorts, and slide into the bed pulling the duvet and blankets close. The bed shifted and Daniel felt Emilien grasping for him just to make sure that his friend was still there, arms wrapped around him and Emilien’s soft hair tickled his chin as the smaller man nestled his head into Daniel’s chest again. Daniel swore he heard a very faint ‘thank you’ from Emilien, and he smiled down at the man clinging tightly to his shirt. Daniel pretended that the snuggling didn’t set his heart into fluffy palpitations, but realistically he loved the warmth and the comfort from having Emilien so close. Lilly had never snuggled up with Daniel, after they used to have sex she would pull herself away and leave Daniel cold in the other side of the bed, there was no softness, no comfort and no warmth with Lilly. There was no love, Daniel thought to himself, with a small smile on his face as he rested his chin on Emilien’s head and drifted off to sleep. 

 

Daniel woke up first, confused briefly at the hands curled around his top and the warm breath on his chest, but he then began to remember the previous night and opened his eyes slowly, peeking at the other person in his bed. The bed covers and blanket covered most of Emilien’s face, but his soft brown hair stuck out in all directions and long lashes dusted his upper cheek. Daniel felt his heart tighten, and realised his hand was now working it’s way gently through the tufts of hair that had been led astray during sleep. He felt happy, and it shocked him. Mornings with Lilly had never been happy, there was always something that she hated whether it was Daniel’s job as a taxi driver, her early mornings working or the chore that their sex life had become. Looking down at the sleeping Emilien, Daniel felt like he could wake up every morning like this and never get tired of it. His hand shifted from the hair down to Emilien’s waist, and he pulled the man closer, breathing in his fresh scent and closing his eyes before he let the happiness overwhelm him. Daniel heard a quiet moan and felt the fingers around his top tighten. 

“Danny?” Emilien croaked in a husky sleep-filled voice. Daniel hummed and stroked his thumb along Emilien’s side. One of the hands on his shirt loosened and came to rest on his cheek, the thumb gently stroking his lower lip. The movement caused the duvet to uncover the rest of Emilien’s face, allowing Daniel to see the soft smile painted across the smaller man’s pale lips. Daniel watched as Emilien’s eyes slowly began to open, adjusting to the light and focusing on his face. They watched each other for a good few seconds, taking in the way that the soft morning light danced across their face, and the slight smiles both men couldn’t seem to wipe if their faces.   
“Morning.” Daniel whispered his voice thick with sleep, the slight smile breaking out into a grin. Emilien grinned back and leaned up to gently press his lips against Daniel’s. It wasn’t quite a kiss, more a brief touch and a slight nuzzle of their noses, but Daniel felt like he was in heaven. They stayed close, their noses touching gently, and their breathes hitching with every slight movement. Both men had their eyes resting shut, drinking in the touch of the other without needing to see, their hands grasping tightly at the clothing, holding onto anything that can keep them anchored to the moment. Hot breath warmed Emilien as Daniel let out a contented sigh and pulled away a little to watch the smaller man’s face. There was swelling around Emilien’s left eye, and his lip was split slightly. Daniel shifted his hand from Emilien’s waist back up to his head, where Daniel’s fingers slowly brushed along the split lip. 

“How you feeling this morning?” He whispered quietly not wanting to disturb the peace and comfort too much. Emilien groaned and hugged Daniel closer.   
“Like I’ve been ran over several times. He whispered back, nuzzling his nose into Daniel’s neck.   
“Anything I can do?” Daniel asked, he felt Emilien smile against his neck and shifted his head so he could look properly at the smaller man.   
“Stay here with me.” Daniel smiled down at Emilien, pulling him closer and resting his head on top of Emilien who made a soft noise, pressing closer to Daniel, tangling themselves together and basking in the soft morning light. We need to talk about this, Daniel thought, we need to confirm what this actually is. 

“Emilien, are you sure you want this?” Daniel asked quietly, not daring to look at his friend. “Are you, um... are you sure you want me to, erm, stay with you?” Emilien detached himself from Daniel’s chest and looked up in confusion. He studied Daniel’s sad and anxious face for a while, before raising his hand to smooth out one of the worry lines on his friend’s face.   
“Daniel,” He said softly but sure of himself, “you are kind, caring, stunning as hell and have saved me multiple times from potentially horrendous consequences. Trust me when I say that there is no one in the world I would rather lie in bed with, devout my life to and love until the ends of my days.” Daniel looked up in complete shock, and tried to make sense of what his brain was doing. He wants this! That was all Daniel could hear running through his brain. Emilien leant forwards and gently kissed Daniel’s shocked lips, pulling the larger man out of his mind and into the moment. I want this, Daniel’s head told him as he smiled and leaned in to meet Emilien’s kisses. He felt his chest loosen and something inside of him break as tears came rolling down his cheeks. Emilien pulled away when he felt the wetness of the tears and was briefly worried but when he saw Daniel smiling happily down at him the worry turned to joy. 

They shared soft kisses and happy tears until there was a loud knock on the garage door. Emilien looked up at Daniel with confusion and then groaned when he realised who was knocking. “Just be aware that the minute you let her in, she will stay for a good few hours, and even then she will return regularly just to check up.” He said with a sigh as Daniel started to get out of bed and put his jeans on.   
“Well you did get beaten up quite a bit, and I would worry the same.” He replied with a grin before leaning down to give Emilien a brief kiss. “You can’t hide from your mother forever.” Emilien pouted and pulled the duvet over his head again as Daniel went downstairs to let Camille in. 

She didn’t look like she had slept at all the night before, and Daniel almost felt bad for not sending Emilien home straight away. But as he lead the way upstairs and saw the brown tufts of unruly hair still sticking out from under the bed covers all of his guilt disappeared.   
“Mama, I’m fine.” Emilien groaned from under the duvet, causing Daniel’s grin to widen and Camille’s frown to deepen. She sat on the side of the bed, her hand resting on his hair.   
“Show me.” She said sternly, tapping at the duvet. Emilien groaned again and lowered the bed covers. Camille lifted his chin up and assessed his face carefully.   
“Has he had any breakfast?” She asked Daniel while poking at her son’s swollen eye.   
“Not yet, he only just woke up really.” Daniel replied smiling at Emilien from across the room as he leant against the chest of drawers. Camille hummed and turned Emilien’s face to the left.   
“And what about last night, did he have anything last night?” Emilien’s eyes flickered to Daniel, silently praying that he would lie so that his mother would stop fussing.   
“Last night my main priority was making sure he got into warm and dry clothes and had some rest, Camille. I’m sorry but I didn’t check to see if he had eaten.” Daniel half-lied. Camille turned and smiled gratefully at Daniel.   
“Thank you, dear. Thank you so much for finding him, bringing him to safety and making sure he is alright, I don’t know what I would do if I lost him.” She said thankfully.   
“You and me both.” Daniel nodded, winking at Emilien when Camille turned back to analyse the split lip, causing Emilien’s cheek to become dusted with blush.   
“Did you eat last night, Emilien?” Camille asked her son. He simply shook his head and sent a half-hearted glare at Daniel. Camille turned back to Daniel and pointed at her bag.   
“Daniel dear, in my bag there are some croissants, would you mind bringing some things to eat them with?”   
“Not at all.” He said getting the croissants out of the bag and smiling at Emilien again before going downstairs to get the jam and plates. 

By the time he was back upstairs with all of the necessary things for breakfast, Camille had managed to get Emilien sitting up with his top off, making him look grumpier by the second as she continued to fuss over the multiple bruises that littered his chest. When Daniel saw Emilien’s bare chest, bruised from the fight and cuts beginning to heal, he couldn’t stop looking at it. He came closer and put the breakfast things on the bed, Emilien turned to thank Daniel but paused when he saw the larger man’s eyes full of sadness, guilt and something else he hadn’t seen before, it looked almost like a hunger. Emilien smirked at Daniel and then raised his eyebrow slightly, this time it was Daniel who blushed.  
“Oh thank you, dear” Camille said when she saw the breakfast things, pointing at them and indicating for Emilien to start eating. “I’ll be out of your hair soon Daniel. I tried to phone Lilly up earlier this morning to check if it was ok for me to come over but she didn’t pick up, is she ok?” Camille asked, still focused on her son’s injuries so she didn’t see both Daniel and Emilien freeze. They glanced at each other and then Daniel cleared his throat.   
“Um, Lilly and I aren’t dating anymore, she isn’t welcome here.” Daniel said slowly, but his words caused Camille to look up in shock.  
“What do you mean she isn’t welcome here?” She asked her eyes narrowing at Daniel. Daniel looked at Emilien again for support, and Emilien smiled encouragingly back.   
“Well, um, we argued the other day, so I went by her house at the end of my shift to give her an apology gift but she was, erm, she was...” Daniel trailed off, and Emilien gently placed his hand on top of Daniel’s.  
“He found her with another man in bed, Mama.” He answered. Camille’s expression of shock turned to rage and then landed on understanding when she saw her son’s hand interlinked with Daniel’s.   
“Uh huh, well I can’t really say I’m that surprised, she did seem a bit of a floosy.” Emilien groaned at his mother, but she continued talking. “I promise you, Daniel, that you won’t have that problem with my Emilien.” She said with a grin, as her son blushed hard and groaned even louder, his hand pulling away from Daniel’s to rub his face in embarrassment.  
“Mama!” He complained whilst Daniel just chuckled. Camille turned to her son and stroked his hair gently.  
“Emilien, I want every single detail, every single one, when you come for lunch on Sunday. In the meantime I will let you boys get on with breakfast.” She said with a wink to Daniel and a raised eyebrow to Emilien. “I’m sure you have lots to do today.” She added before collecting her bag and kissing her Son’s forehead.   
“Daniel, darling, do you mind walking me to the door.” It wasn’t a question. Daniel smiled and stood up, holding out his arm for Camille to lead the way. At the door, Camille turned and hugged Daniel tightly. He was surprised but hugged her back.  
“I am very sorry to hear about Lilly.” She whispered in his ear before pulling away. “However, I trust you to look after my son properly. Keep an eye on him, he seems to find himself in all kinds of dangers.” Camille said with a smile.  
“Tell me about it, thank you Camille.” He replied with a grin, hugging her one last time before saying goodbye and wishing her well. 

Daniel climbed the stairs back to the upper level and smiled happily at Emilien, or more what he could see of Emilien. The duvet was pulled up above his face, making his toes vulnerable and Daniel could hear the smaller man’s steady breathing. He picked up one of the blankets that had been kicked on the floor, and covered Emilien’s feet, resulting in an appreciative sigh from the smaller man. Daniel smiled and lifted up the covers of the duvet to slide in next to his friend, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around Emilien ignoring the flush of heat he felt when he realised that Emilien was still bare chested and without his shirt.  
“Has she gone?” Daniel heard a small voice whisper into his chest. He hummed a confirmation and brought his hand up to tilt Emilien’s face closer to his. He smiled and leaned in to kiss the forehead of the man in his bed. Emilien groaned and hid his face in Daniel’s chest.  
“That was so embarrassing.” The smaller man said, causing Daniel to chuckle lowly.   
“I thought it was endearing.” He replied. Emilien pulled away from Daniel’s chest to look at his face.  
“It was embarrassing and you didn’t help either.” Emilien said with a pout. Daniel grinned and stroked his hand through Emilien’s hair.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He replied kissing the tip of Emilien’s nose.   
“I’m talking about the winks, and the looks you were giving me. It was distracting.”   
“Distracting? What do you mean?” Daniel asked with a grin, running a finger over Emilien’s bottom lip. He heard the other man’s breath hitch.  
“You are evil.” Emilien whispered, his voice lower than usual. Daniel smiled happily at the shorter man and pulled him closer.  
“I know.” He muttered before finally pressing his lips to Emilien’s. It was a soft and lingering kiss that sent sparks and a rush of warmth throughout both their bodies. The hands on Daniel’s chest moved up to his neck and held him close, refusing to let him back away, but he didn’t mind. His own hands were sneaking their way over Emilien’s bare back making the smaller man shiver with each touch. As Emilien deepened the kiss by carding him nails over Daniel’s short hair and exploring his mouth with his tongue, Daniel held a little tighter to the shorter man, trying to repress the moan that was building up within him. Emilien gasped and then winced slightly as Daniel’s hand pressed down on one of the bruises that covered his chest. Daniel immediately pulled away with a look of horror.  
“I’m so sorry, Em, I completely forgot. I’m sorry.” He apologised profusely. Emilien just held Daniel’s face still and chuckled lowly.   
“Don’t worry about it, you didn’t do it on purpose. It’s ok I promise,” Daniel didn’t look like he believed the smaller man but he kissed his nose gently in apology.  
“We should sort out your statement and talk to the police. We did promise we would.” Daniel said with a sigh, Emilien groaned and shook his head before burying it into Daniel’s chest.   
“I am the police.” Emilien muttered, causing Daniel to chuckle and lean down to kiss the smaller man’s shoulder.   
“How about a deal then?” Daniel asked, his fingers drifting over Emilien’s bare shoulder blades. The warmth on his chest went cold as Emilien lifted his head in confusion.   
“What deal?” He asked, Daniel smiled and kissed his friend’s forehead.  
“If you agree to fill out a statement and talk to the people at the station, I will take you to see that new movie that you have been going on about for ages and we get something to eat after. Does that sound good to you?” Emilien started to smile and nodded his head slightly.  
“Like a date?” He asked carefully. Daniel smiled and nodded.  
“Like a date.” He agreed leaning down to kiss Emilien properly.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this fandom is very small, but I saw the movie recently and wanted a different ending.


End file.
